princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style)
PrinceBalto's another human style spoof of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone". Cast: *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Wart/Arthur *Uncle Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Merlin *Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as Archimedes *Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) as Sir Ector *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Sir Kay *Gobber the Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) as Sir Pellinore *Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as The Scullery Maid *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) as Madam Mim *Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) as Black Bart the Knight *Cheezi (The Lion Guard) as The Wolf *Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) as The Frog *Makuu (The Lion Guard) as The Pike *Bucky the Squirrel (The Emperor's New Groove) as The Little Girl Squirrel *Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) as The Old Granny Squirrel *Mzingo (The Lion Guard) as The Hawk Scenes: *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 1: Opening Credits *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 2: The Legend Begins/A Miracle in London *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 3: Gaston Misses His Aim *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 4: Mowgli Drops in For Tea/Care for Sugar *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 5: ("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 6: At Stoick's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 7: Gobber's Arrival/Gaston's Practice *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 8: Becoming Fish/("That's What Makes the World Go Round")/Crocodile Attack *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 9: Back at the Kitchen ("A Medival Assembly Line") *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 10: The Girl Squirrel/("A Most Befuddling Thing")/The Hyena Strikes Back *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 11: Attack of the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 12: Mowgli's Educations *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 13: Man Will Fly/Mowgli's Flight Lesson/Vulture Attack *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 14: Meet Ursula the Sea Witch ("Mad Madam Ursula") *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 15: The Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 16: Mowgli is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 17: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 18: Hail King Mowgli, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 19: A Miracle Obdained by Heaven *The Sword in the Stone (PrinceBalto Legends Human Style) part 20: End Credits Cast Gallery: TJB 143.jpg|Mowgli as Wart Iroh smiling.png|Uncle Iroh as Merlin Owl wtp.JPG|Owl as Archimedes Stoick tv.jpg|Stoick as Sir Ector Gaston strikes a deal.JPG|Gaston as Kay Gobber the Belch.jpg|Gobber as Sir Pellinore WT.JPG|Widow Tweed as The Scullery Maid Little-mermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-1310.jpg|Ursula as Madam Mim Cassim father of Aladdin.JPG|Cassim as Black Bart the Knight Cheezi-img-2.png|Cheezi as The Wolf Makuu-img-ss.png|Makuu as The Pike Mzingo-img.png|Mzingo as The Hawk Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:Human Style Spoofs